Past Praying For
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Misfits!Glee. When the storm hits they're twelve kids just trying to make it through life as best they can - but it changes them, brings something out of them and flips everything upside down. Now they've got no choice but to work together, because someone out there knows what they did and has it in for them. Set before the first season. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well here we are again, at the start of another Glee story. I know, I know, I still have one to finish and you have my word that it will be finished! My laptop died a few weeks ago and lost the next chapter so that majorly discouraged me but my laptop's finally fixed (kind of), just in time for the fuck load of Uni work I gotta get done before the Christmas holidays. So that work is my priority at the moment, especially since I'm hoping to do my Masters next year, kinda need to get a good grade in this course first! **

**Anywho, this idea has probably been done before but it came to me after a particularly extensive Tumblr session a week or two ago (so really this is Tumblr's fault!) and it just would not leave me alone. Hopefully it's not been too over done and I've found a fresh perspective to write from, feel free to let me know if you agree or not! I was going to wait until I had more than four chapters written but it's been killing me not posting it for you guys (plus my better half as been annoying the crap outta me about it!) so here it is.**

**A massive thank you goes to my amazing beta, Becca, without whom I'd be nowhere. You rock, now stop playing bloody games and get on with your dissertation! Don't make me come up there and kick your arse! =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much blood shed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the huge debt I've been racking up as a student *sigh***

* * *

Chapter One

"...Okay everyone, for the last time," Will Schuester stood at the front of his last class of the day, his tie loosened and top button undone. He ran a hand through his hair before continuing on. "It's 'para' not 'parrot', okay?" He narrowed his eyes at Puck before turning back to the whiteboard.

This was his least favourite class. It contained mostly football players and Cheerios, with a sprinkling of kids who would rather be anywhere else, a dash of the ones that didn't give a damn about school, much less Spanish – mix all that together with some of the dorkiest, shyest, annoying kids and it doesn't make for a great end to Will's week.

When the bell finally sounded he heaved a sigh of relief and started yelling their homework at them as they packed up. "Read page one hundred and twenty in the textbooks, answer the questions at the end, there'll be a test on verbs next week and for anyone who didn't do last week's homework you've got that to do too." There was a collective groan and a wave of angry mumbling as the kids surged towards the door.

"What the fuck's the point of Spanish anyway? It's not like I'm ever gonna fuckin' go there!" Puck shoved his way out of the classroom quickly followed by Mike and Matt. "I know she's hot, Finn, but don't spend too long makin' out with Fabray, Coach'll have your head if you're late for practice again!"

"I'm coming, Puck, shut up!" Finn blushed and turned to help Quinn with her stuff.

"Sorry, can't stay. I've got Cheerio practice and I guarantee you, anything your coach can do to you, my coach can do better, scarier and more painfully," she grabbed her bag back, let him kiss her on the cheek and watched as he shuffled off to catch up with the other guys.

"Still don't get what you see in him, Q, he's a great galumphin' fucktard!" Santana scooped up her and Brittany's stuff and linked their pinkies together.

Quinn just looked at her.

"Fine! Come on, Sylvester'll kill us if we're not in there and warmin' up by the time she's finished blackmailin' Figgins," the three girls swept out of the room, the crowd parting for them. But not before Santana shot an insult at Will, "Glad to see you've finally decided to crack open that 'Spanish for Dummies' book I got from the Library for you, Mr. Schue, shame they didn't have a 'Teachin' for Dummies' one."

"Have a good weekend to you too, Santana!" Will sighed, dropping his face into his hands before remembering something. "Oh! Artie, can I have a word? And Kurt? Could you meet me in my office, please?"

Tina wheeled the boy up to the front of the class as Kurt nodded wearily and disappeared, Mercedes at his side.

"I-I'll wait for you b-by your locker," Tina mumbled before she too disappeared.

"Now- Uh Rachel? Is there something you wanted?" Will watched the small girl hovering just behind Artie.

"I just wanted to know if you have had a chance to bring up my idea with Principal Figgins yet. You know, the sooner we get his okay the sooner we can start rehearsing and the sooner I can become a star. I mean, I already am one, of course, but-"

"Rachel- Rachel! I'm sorry, but the school does not have the money and I do not have the time to run a Glee Club. I'm really sorry, but it's just not going to happen."

The girl's face fell. "Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway, Mr. Schue."

He watched her leave before turning back to Artie. "Umm yes, I just wanted to let you know that Principal Figgins wants to see you in his office, something to do with... Sue- uh- Coach Sylvester?"

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester, but I know. I'm actually on my way there now."

"Right. Sorry, he asked me to mention it just in case. Is everything... okay?"

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose and sent the man a tight-lipped smile. "Everything is fine. I just seem to have gotten on the wrong side of Coach Sylvester, that's all."

"Ah. I know how that goes," Will grimaced. "If you like, I can come with you and have a word-"

"No!"

Will frowned.

"I-I just mean... it's no big deal, I just want to get it out of the way so I can forget about it and look forward to summer. Thanks anyway, Mr. Schuester," Artie turned and headed out the door as fast as he could. "See you next week."

The man watched him disappear with a shake of his head. "Thank God it's Friday. I _really _need a drink!" He tidied his desk, turned the light off and shut the classroom door behind him.

The halls were sparsely populated now with kids packing bags, slamming lockers and chattering away at each other. Will managed to weave his way through the stragglers to his office. Kurt stood outside the door clutching his books to his chest only half listening to the black diva stood gossiping in front of him.

"Kurt," Will held his office door open for him and waited while the boy muttered a goodbye to Mercedes.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot. Laters," she strode off along the hallway, keeping her head down as a couple of Jocks ran past, late for football practice.

The girl turned the corner and kept walking, her pace quickening and her eyes scanning the hallway with every step. A minute later she stopped in front of a set of double doors. Her mouth stretched into a smile and, clutching her bag tightly to her side, she pushed the doors open. Mercedes stepped into the auditorium and was almost knocked off her feet by a small, dark shape that disappeared down the hallway at break-neck speed.

"Oh, hell no!"

Rachel yelled a 'sorry' over her shoulder but didn't stop. She had lost track of time daydreaming on the stage and now she was going to pay for it.

"Please don't have started yet. Please, please don't have started yet!" she skidded around the corner just as the girl's locker room door flew open and two wide-eyed Cheerios shot out, followed moments later by the Head Cheerio herself.

Quinn adjusted her ponytail and ran her hands down her uniform, straightening it out before heading after the other Cheerios at a brisk pace.

"If Coach Sylvester is already there and comes up with some new and painful torture because we're late, I'm going to think up my own punishment for the two of you!" she called after the two girls, smiling when they squeaked and put on a burst of speed.

Moments later she emerged from the school, past the bleachers and onto the football field. She scanned around and nodded when she saw no Sue. Movement caught her eye and she turned to see one of the football players waving at her from across the field. She rolled her eyes and waved back, muttering to herself.

"Idiot."

Finn grinned, watching the blonde walk away before stuffing his helmet on and jogging over to his team. The ball whizzed his way almost too fast to see. The boy's reflexes kicked in and he caught it without thinking, throwing it back as hard as he could over the heads of his team to a distant player.

"Come on, guys, Coach Tanaka'll be here any minute, so if we don't wanna run laps until we throw up again we need to get practice started!"

Matt ran for the ball, pushing himself until he was right under it. He snatched it out of the air and kept going, his face split into a grin behind his helmet, until someone hit him hard, tackling him to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of him and make him curse.

"No need for the bad language, Matty-boy. I thought you liked it when I played rough?"

Mike stood above him, pulling his helmet off with a laugh.

"Sorry, I was too busy mentally punching the air to see you coming," Matt took the hand offered to him, a blush creeping over his cheeks, making him glad the other boy couldn't see his face. "Thanks."

"That was a pretty great catch though- hey!" Someone shoved the Asian boy from behind causing him to land, once again, on a very red-faced Matt in a heap. "What the hell?"

Puck had scooped up the ball and launched it back at them as he jogged away backwards, "Don't be such a pussy, Chang!" He spun, locked onto his target and went in guns blazing. "How about it then? You, me, Breadstix, 8 o'clock. Dinner and a show," he flexed his biceps with a grin. "You know the Gun Show never misses!"

Santana didn't even bother to reply, she just continued stretching on the grass, Brittany opposite her. Her lip curled in disgust when he kept leering. He got the message eventually and changed tactics.

"Not up for a twosome tonight, I get it. How about a threesome then, Lopez?" He winked and licked his lips at the two girls.

"Get that thought outta your head right now, Puckerman or God help me, I'll beat it out!" The Latina snapped, getting to her feet and pulling Brittany with her. "You're a fuckin' pig. If you ever even _think _about tryin' it on with Britt ever again, I'll make sure you don't walk straight for a month, we clear?"

The boy held his hands up in defence, backing away.

"Come on, San, we don't need to stretch anymore, you're already hot. Let's get a drink, okay?" Brittany tugged the brunette away by her hand, smiling when she didn't let go as they crossed the field. "Just ignore him, San; you know he only does it now to be mean."

"He's such a fuckin' douchebag sometimes! What the hell is his fuckin' problem?" Santana growled, making Brittany giggle and rub her thumb over the Latina's knuckles to calm her down.

"I like when you curse, San, it's really hot," she said matter-of-factly, handing Santana her water bottle.

"Britt! What did I say about that?"

"But there's no one else around! No one can hear me from here."

"That's not the point-"

"I know, I'm sorry, San, please don't be mad!" The blonde tugged on her friend's hand, her eyes wide.

"I'm not mad, Britt-Britt, I'm sorry for snappin' at you," Santana wrapped the girl in her arms for a long moment before remembering where they were and letting her go quickly. "Just... be more careful, okay?"

"I promise. And anyway, I doubt she's going to say anything. She's not even looking at us."

Santana's head snapped up, "What? Who?"

"She's come to watch us practice, how nice of her to support us," Brittany waved up at the bleachers where the girl sat. The Latina grabbed her arm to stop her but when they looked back there was no one there.

Rachel landed with a soft thud. She straightened up, dusting off her hands and peering through the gaps in the stands as the two Cheerios rejoined the rest of their team.

She let out the breath she'd been holding, "That was close. What the-" she stumbled as someone pushed past her, making her land in the dirt with a curse.

Tina kept going, flicking her cigarette butt away as she pushed the door to the school open. She glanced back at the bleachers, hesitating for a second as the sound of angry muttering reached her. Shrugging, she headed inside.

The place was deserted now. The Asian girl smiled; striding down the middle of the hallway, humming quietly to herself. She stopped on the stairs outside the Principal's office, perching on a step as she watched the scene inside.

Artie sat in his chair, hands folded in his lap, eyes glued to the ground as Sue Sylvester gestured to him, her face twisted into the usual snarl that accompanied her yelling. The woman brandished her finger at Principal Figgins sat behind his desk before turning on the boy again. She came slamming out a minute later, making Tina jump.

"Mark my words, Not-So-Special-Olympics! You have not heard the last from Sue Sylvester! I will have justice if I have to dress up in a ridiculously tight spandex outfit and get it myself!" the woman stormed off down the hallway bellowing as she went. "I will make you regret ever crossing me like you have never regretted anything before in your life!"

Sue punched lockers, ripped posters off walls and roared all the way across the school until she was out of breath, then she just stalked down the hallways. She rounded a corner and was greeted by the sight of a door flying open and a figure rushing out.

"You're as bad as the rest of them! Always labelling me, always thinking you know me! But you don't. What goes on in my life is none of your business so I'd thank you to keep your comments to yourself!" Kurt hurried away down the hall past Sue, his bag slung over his shoulder, dashing the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

"Wait! Kurt, I'm sorry! I never meant..." Will stood in the doorway and hung his head as the boy disappeared from sight. "Fuck."

Sue stalked closer, stopping in front of him. She narrowed her eyes. "This is your fault. I'm not sure how yet but I know it is. It's _always _your fault and once I find out how you're involved, I'll make sure you, and your four-wheeled loser sidekick, pay."

The woman turned and strode off in the opposite direction leaving Will to massage his temples and seriously reconsider his career path.

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always try my best to get back to you cos I love getting reviews, they make my week.**

**Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'm trying to get into some sort of a pattern with my updates but we all know it won't last. I've got a fuck load of assignments due in in the next two weeks and my internet's for shit at the moment so I can't get online for more than a minute or two at a time, sometimes not even that long! I promise you all I shall try my utmost to not leave you hanging too long.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story already, you all rock and I swear, you won't be disappointed by the mash-up of shows I got going on here. And, as always, thank you to my lovely beta, Becca for generally being brilliant. You rock. I hope you're doing alright with your Uni stuff, gimmie a text if you need me =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much bloodshed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the heart of a beautiful girl whom I shall be seeing very soon =)**

* * *

Chapter two

A plume of smoke rose up into the crisp summer air only to be carried away by the breeze. It was replaced by another plume a few minutes later. Quinn leant against the side of the school, her eyes closed and a joint smouldering away, trapped between two fingers. Her lips curled up into a smile for the briefest of moments before her brow furrowed and she let out a sigh. The sound of footsteps made her open her eyes but when she saw no one there she shut them again and took another pull on the joint.

When she next opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Puck watching her evenly.

"Fuck off, Puckerman."

"Finn's on his way; just thought you'd wanna know."

The girl held his gaze. "Whatever," she stubbed the half-smoked joint out on the wall and hid it away deep in her bag.

The tall boy appeared round the corner then, followed closely by Matt and Mike. Finn's voice echoed across the parking lot making Quinn roll her eyes.

The boys stopped by Puck while Finn bent to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. "Hey, babe, what you still doing here? I thought Cheerio practice was cancelled?"

"I thought Football practice was cancelled too."

"It was," Puck chimed in. "Coach had another break down after Sylvester destroyed our locker room on her rampage."

Finn nodded. "He made the four of us stay behind to clean up the mess while he went to yell at Principal Figgins about Coach Sylvester."

"What was she even rampaging about this time?" Mike looked to Quinn.

"How am I supposed to know? She just screamed something about spandex, disappeared and never came back. I'm not stupid enough to go after her and try and ask," she pushed herself away from the wall and headed back round to the front of the school.

The four boys followed her, talking amongst themselves. Quinn stopped a little way from the main entrance as the doors opened. Artie appeared, Tina walking silently beside him, their bags slung over her shoulder.

"Come on, Fabray, you must know somethin' about it. I know Sylvester's fuckin' crazy but even for her that was insane!"

The blonde turned on the boys, eyes flashing. "Would you just fu-"

"Are you talking about Coach Sylvester?"

The little group fell silent as Artie wheeled himself over.

"What's it to you, four-eyes?"

"Puck," Finn frowned at his friend.

"What do you know about Sylvester's rampage?" Mike moved closer to Artie.

"I just- well, she was... I mean..."

"W-We saw her yelling at Figgins e-earlier," Tina, who had been hovering uncertainly a little way from the group, came and stood by her friend. "N-Not sure what it was about but sh-she came storming out of his office s-screaming about getting revenge. L-Last we saw she was ripping stuff off walls and slamming l-lockers."

"Really?"

All eyes went to Artie. The boy nodded quickly. "Umhm. I was just wondering if anyone knew anything more... is all..." he trailed off, swallowing nervously as the four football players looked back and forth between themselves.

"All we know is that she destroyed our locker room and pissed Coach Tanaka off again, so we're staying out of the way of both of them..."

Quinn leant back against the school and tuned the conversation out. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt someone settle against the wall next to her.

"Sup, Q. Sorry we took so long, we were- err- cleanin' up the locker room. You know Sylvester loves to find somethin' to rag on us about," Santana shrugged.

Quinn felt the girl watching her intently as she waited for her to react. The blonde smiled to herself as she took in the look of utter happiness on Brittany's face as she skipped over to join them, linking pinkies with Santana almost immediately.

"Sure," she saw the Latina relax and knew she had done the right thing.

"What's everyone talking about?" Brittany reached round to nudge Quinn. "I didn't know Artie and Tina were on the football team too."

"They're not, Britt, they're all obsessed with Coach Sylvester's melt down earlier and won't fucking well shut up about it."

"You lot talking about Coach Sylvester's freak out too?" Mercedes called across from the gate.

"Yeah, you know something about it?"

"No, but my man, Kurt, does," she dragged the unwilling boy with her as she joined the group. "He said he saw her with Mr. Schuester earlier, outside his office."

Everyone looked at Kurt expectantly. He sighed, smoothed his hair down and folded his arms again. "I didn't hear much. She was just yelling at him, like she usually does, accusing him of being involved with... something, I'm not sure what, but she said-" He broke off, his gaze meeting Artie's. "She said something about his sidekick not getting away with it."

"Sidekick?"

"Mr. Schue has a sidekick? I didn't know he was a superhero! That's so cool!" They all looked at Finn. "What?"

Brittany giggled.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"So yes..." Kurt tried to tug Mercedes with him as he inched away but she was already deep in conversation with Mike and Matt.

An unseen pair of eyes watched from across the way. The strange gathering of kids was confusing, since when did football players and Cheerios socialise with the, well, losers? She wished more than anything she could go over there and join in. With a resigned sigh, she turned away.

"I thought it was you!"

She spun back round, heart in her mouth, to find a tall blonde smiling at her.

"Wh-What? Where did- How did you- What?"

Brittany cocked her head, watching Rachel. "I said 'I thought it was you'."

"I-I know what you said, I'm not deaf."

"Oh. Then why did you say 'what'?"

"Because... because you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Here, this will make it better," she wrapped the smaller girl up in a bone crushing hug.

"B-Britt-Brittany... I can't... breathe!"

"Oh!" The blonde let go and stepped back. "Santana always says that my hugs make everything better," she frowned.

"No! No, they do- it did! S-Santana's right, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all," Rachel confirmed quickly, making Brittany smile again.

"Would you like another one?"

"Wha- huh?"

"A hug. Would you like another hug?"

"Really?"

Brittany nodded.

"I- umm... I don't..." Rachel swallowed hard. "Okay."

The blonde bounded over to her and hugged her tight, resting her chin on the smaller girl's head. She felt Rachel hug her back, sighing happily into the embrace. She smiled.

"Britt? Britt, where are- what the fuck?"

Rachel's eyes snapped open to find the aforementioned brunette staring at them.

"Brittany, what the hell are you doin'?"

"Hi, San! I'm hugging Rachel." Brittany still hadn't let go.

"Umm... Brittany?"

"Get the hell off her, Britt!"

"Why? Do you want to hug her?"

"No, I don't wanna fuckin' well hug her!" Santana marched over to them and tried to tug her friend away.

The blonde just held on tighter. "I like hugging her, San. She's so cute and the perfect height for me to rest my head on." She grinned.

Santana's mouth opened and closed, her anger disappearing in an instant. "I-I thought I was... the perfect height for you..."

Rachel felt Brittany's grip loosen on her.

"You are perfect for me, San. You always have been and you always will be!"

"Whatever," The Latina turned away.

Before Rachel even knew what was happening, Brittany had let go of her and had pinned Santana to the wall in a kiss, the brunette struggling against her.

"Stop it, San. Please stop."

When the blonde didn't let up, she gave in and allowed herself to be kissed.

Rachel stood watching them silently, not wanting to ruin the moment. She had just managed to pick her jaw up off the floor and compose her features when she was yanked backwards and around the corner.

"Hey-" A hand was clamped over her mouth as she was shoved into the wall. Her eyes widened as she was held there with strong hands.

"You listen to me, Berry and you listen good," Quinn's voice became dangerous making Rachel exhale shakily. "What you saw just now, it didn't happen. You're going to forget about it right this second and never talk about it to anyone or, so help me God! I will make sure you don't get out of high school alive. Do you understand me?"

Rachel nodded furiously, hardly daring to breathe as Quinn stared her down.

"Good." She moved away, taking her hand from the smaller girl's mouth as she did. "This," she gestured between them. "Never happened either. Now come on, Brittany will be looking for you."

Quinn spun on her heels and headed back the way they'd come, leaving Rachel to trail uncertainly behind.

They emerged back round at the front of the school just as the sky started to get darker, grey clouds taking over where the sun had previously been. The others were still stood there, arguing loudly amongst themselves. Brittany spotted Rachel and came running over, Santana following hesitantly.

"Quinn found Rachel, San, look!" She hugged the smaller girl again before stepping back to link pinkies with Santana, squeezing gently, making them both smile and the Latina relax.

"Are they still fucking talking about Coach Sylvester and her not-exactly-unusual rampage?"

"They're onto conspiracy theories now," Santana rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' dumbasses." She looked up with a frown. "What the fuck is goin' on with this weather? It's summer, for fuck's sake!"

"Don't worry, San, the sun will be back soon, I know it," Brittany headed back to where the group had begun moving towards the parking lot, dragging Santana with her.

Quinn glanced up at the sky for a long moment, a frown darkening her face as the clouds started to swirl ominously. She squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing them with the palms of her hands before shaking her head and going after her friends.

With a soft sigh Rachel followed her, half running to keep up, wanting to get to her car and out of the weird weather as fast as she could.

The three Cheerios had just reached the group and Quinn was ripping into them as the small girl arrived. "Shut the fuck up about it now, okay? Coach Sylvester is a sadistic, evil creature with no conscience and notorious for going on rampages. This time is no different from the hundreds of other times she's done it. So if I hear one more word about it, I will send her after every single one of you!"

"Right, losers, you've had your fifteen minutes in the sun, pretendin' you're even slightly important in the hierarchy of this school. It's time to go back down the food chain where you belong and go the fuck away... now!" Santana snapped, making Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie jump and back away slowly.

"Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hudson, you pussy. That was fuckin' hot as hell!" Puck grinned, winking at the two girls.

Santana flipped him off. Quinn just ignored him, dragging Brittany, and by extension Santana, over to her car.

Everyone else broke off, going their separate ways. Kurt had just reached his car and was fishing in his bag for his keys when a massive ball of ice fell from the sky onto it with an almighty crash. He leapt back into Mercedes with a scream as ice chips sprayed in all directions and his car alarm started blaring.

"Sweet Streisand! I mean... uh..." Before he could say another word, a second ball of ice smashed to the ground beside his car, denting the parking lot.

The others hadn't moved a muscle, they'd been too mesmerized by what they were seeing – almost not believing it. That was until more and more balls of ice smashed to the ground around them. They were off, running as fast as they could back to the main entrance of the school, back to safety.

The sky was a mass of black clouds decorated with forks of bright lightning, the thunder almost drowned out by the super-sized hailstorm and the yelling of the kids. They pelted across the parking lot only just managing to avoid being crushed to death by the chunks of falling ice and flying debris made of things already crushed by the ice.

Mike was the first to reach the doors. He yanked at the handles but they wouldn't budge. "Shit."

"Open the fucking doors!" Matt shouted over the din.

"I can't!"

Matt grabbed a handle and they both pulled. "Fuck!"

"What the fuck are you douchebags doin'? Get the fuck inside!" Santana shoved them out of the way, still gripping Brittany's hand tightly.

"They're fucking locked!"

"What?" The Latina hammered on the door. "Let us the fuck in!"

"They won't open! We're not just standing out here for fun!"

The others had joined them, similar looks of terror on their faces as they realised they were locked out.

"Back entrance! It should still be open!" Finn bellowed, setting off running.

They didn't have a choice. It was keep moving and hopefully find somewhere safe or stay there and get turned into jelly. They ran for their lives, the football players and Cheerios leading the way, Tina bringing up the rear pushing Artie as fast as she could while having to avoid the massive potholes the ice was making in the concrete; all of them trying to protect themselves from the ice with bags and hands.

"There!" Mike had slowed, trying to see in the dim light and ice.

He grabbed the handle and pulled.

"Fuck!" Panic washed over him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

The rest of them joined him and, with the help of Puck, he managed to rip the door open, stumbling back as they did. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck the ground where the two boys had been standing a split second before. It threw them back into the others as another flash, and then another, hit.

All twelve of them were thrown back into the air, forks of electricity flashing all about them, so close it could have stopped their racing hearts- should have stopped them. But it didn't.

It felt like an eternity, like they were falling through jello - so slow, so painfully slow. Every heart beat sounded like a crack of thunder, every breath was a hurricane rushing around them... in the blackness something passed through them – through each and every one of them – it rippled from their hearts, pulsing outwards through every fibre of their being, through lungs, stomachs, along arms and legs, every finger and toe, up necks and into brains and then out again so fast, like it had never even been there.

Then the lightning was gone, taking the blackness with it, and they were free of the jello. There was a collective 'oof' and cries of pain as they landed on the cold, hard ground and the wind was knocked out of them.

The silence stretched out, punctuated by groans and yelps as the last chunks of ice splattered on the ground around them making them flinch.

"What... the fuck... was that?"

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always try my best to get back to you but if I can't I hope you understand, it's not my fault!**

**Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This is just a short kinda inbetween chapter that I was meaning to post before Christmas but totally forgot to because I was so busy getting all my Uni work outta the way and then I got even busier cos of my amazing, albeit very distracting, girlfriend =) unfortunately she won't be here for very much longer, which breaks my heart, but it's good for you lot cos I might actually be able to get chapter 4 posted too! So look for it in the next week or two.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much bloodshed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the mountain of University assignments looming at me =/**

* * *

Chapter Three

The storm had gone; it had disappeared from the sky like it had never even been there. Nothing but a patchwork of blue and white stared back at them; even the sun had reappeared and was already in the process of melting the huge blocks of ice. The kids littered the ground, each of them checking for broken bones and that their hearts were, in fact, still beating despite what common sense was telling them.

"Is-Is everyone okay?" Mike tried to stand but only managed to get as far as his knees before he was hit by a wave of dizziness and collapsed onto Matt.

"We... shouldn't we be dead right now?" Kurt pushed himself up, resting on his hands as he looked about them. "I feel like we should be dead."

"You're not incorrect. Everything we know about the human body and the effects of electricity on it points towards that conclusion. And if it weren't for the fact that you and I are conversing right now I would be inclined to trust science," Artie had two fingers pressed to the pulse in his neck, his eyes glued to his watch as he counted heartbeats. "But it seems we have become, for whatever reason, an exception to the rule."

"Would you two shut the fuck up talkin' about death, it's not fuckin' reassuring in the slightest!" Santana sat up, pulling Brittany up with her. "Just ignore them, Britt, we're fine." She smiled at her friend, but her frantic hands gave her away as she checked the blonde for injuries.

Slowly, they managed to right themselves and began to assess their situation.

"Fuck me, that storm didn't half do some fuckin' damage!"

"Look, one of the hailstones cracked the ground!"

Finn and Puck crouched by a smaller chunk of ice, examining it closely.

"Uh I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" Tina and Mercedes had helped Artie back into his chair and had pushed the boy over to the football players. "We have no idea what it actually is or if it's dangerous."

"I don't think it's gonna do much more damage than it already has," Puck picked the ice up and licked it.

"Dude!" Finn gawped at him.

"It's just ice! You guys are such pussies." He dropped it again and wiped his hands on his already sodden jeans.

The storm had done major damage to the school; smashing windows, denting the roof, even cracking the walls in some places.

"Shouldn't there be scorch marks?" Rachel frowned.

Quinn followed her line of sight. "From the lightning?"

The smaller girl nodded and bent to run a hand over the place the lightning had first struck. "There's nothing here."

"That can't be right," the blonde came to stand next to her. "There should be something here."

"It's like it never even happened."

"It did happen, I fuckin' felt it!" Santana called over, an arm wrapped around Brittany's waist as the girl rested her head on her shoulder.

"I don't feel well, San."

"It's gonna be okay, Britt-Britt. We'll get you home and you can go to bed."

"My head hurts; it feels all echo-y and empty."

"Nothin' unusual there then," Puck muttered as he wandered past, making Santana punch him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ow!"

The Latina turned back to the blonde, pressing a kiss to her temple and wrapping her up in a hug without thinking. "C'mon, Q, we're goin' home."

With a last glance at Rachel, the blonde nodded, took one of Brittany's hands and the three Cheerios disappeared off to see if Quinn's car was still intact.

"We should go too, guys," Finn looked nervously about them as he herded his three friends back round to the parking lot.

"My dad will be here soon and he'll freak if we're not waiting by the front gate for him," Artie sighed as Tina wheeled him away.

"What about me?" Kurt threw up his hands, marching after them. "That stupid storm crushed my car! How on earth am I going to explain that to my dad?"

"I don't know but the bigger issue is how do we get home now? I don't wanna get caught out in another freak storm! One is enough for me, I mean, just look at my hair!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but fished in his bag for his emergency hair kit of hair spray, gel and a variety of combs and brushes. He handed a hairbrush to Mercedes.

"My hero!"

The boy looked back at Rachel hovering just behind them, and handed her a hairbrush too.

"Really? Thanks!" she accepted it with a smile. "You know, I can give you a ride home. I think we live in the same general direction so it's no problem."

"Sure, thanks. Just do me a favour and drive slow. I need to prepare myself to face my father. He's already threatened to take my car away once; he's never going to let me have another now."

Rachel smiled to herself, scurrying after Kurt and Mercedes as they strode towards the parking lot; the mystery of the scorch marks or lack thereof, and the weird storm already pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always try my best to get back to you but if I can't I hope you understand, it's not my fault!**

**Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Sorry about the hold up, guys, you know how it goes, just got a shit ton of uni work at my end, my awesome beta, Becca is the same way so =/ anywho, I worked my arse off on this chapter, it's my favourite so far and you definitely get to see some powers ;) they're all gonna be revealed eventually but for now I'm just enjoying exploring them. **

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much blood shed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the hundreds of half finished stories on my hard drive =/**

* * *

Chapter Four

Will Schuester sat behind his desk with his head in his hands as his class talked amongst themselves. It wasn't until the noise had risen to an unbearable level that he paid them any attention.

"Hey!" He stood suddenly, shocking them into silence. "I know it's last period, I know it's Friday and I know it's almost summer. But can you please, just try and work quietly? For once in your lives just do as I ask!"

They all looked back at him for a moment before, in unison, they picked up their pens, opened their books and started working without a sound. Will blinked, a frown taking over his face. He shook his head and sat down again.

"They're doing as they're told. Don't question the miracle, Will, just accept it." He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised his headache had gone.

When the bell finally rang it snapped the kids out of it and they went right back to their conversations like nothing had happened. Will opened his mouth to start yelling homework but when the class surged towards the door he figured why bother? They weren't going to do any this close to summer.

He sat and watched as the Cheerios and football players headed off to practice, as Rachel darted off after them, as Tina wheeled Artie out and away, as Mercedes and Kurt lingered by the lockers talking quietly.

"Summer is not coming fast enough."

He packed up his things, tidied his desk and headed out into the hallways teeming with kids rushing in both directions. Will weaved in and out of them until he got to the teacher's lounge. He managed to slip out of the current and through the door, closing it behind him to deaden the noise.

He looked around until he spotted Ken sat at a table by himself. "Hey, did I miss it?"

Ken shook his head. "Figgins isn't here yet."

"Good. So, uh, how are... things?" Will watched his friend carefully.

"Fine. I got engaged."

"Oh. Wow. Ken, that's... wow."

"Yeah."

"So you and-"

"Yeah." Ken cut him off. "I asked her a couple of weeks ago and she finally said yes last night."

"Well..." Will swallowed hard, forcing a smile. "Congratulations, Ken! I wish you all the happiness in the world with her."

"Really? You do, do you?"

"Uh... yes, I do. Are you okay?"

Ken continued to stare him down until Figgins appeared and started the meeting.

"Quiet, quiet now! I have an announcement." The room fell silent, all eyes on him. "Thank you. Now, you all know about the storm last week and the masses of damage it did to the school and the grounds."

There was murmuring and nodding around the room.

"Well, it seems the damage was a lot more severe than was first thought so this year, instead of sending both the football team and the cheerleading team to nationals, we will only be able to send the Cheerios-"

"What?" Ken slammed his hands on the table, making Will jump. "You can't do that!"

"I am sorry, Coach Tanaka, but your team has never once won. They barely even qualified for it this year; it was by pure luck that the three other teams they were supposed to play against all had to withdraw due to health problems."

"I worked my ass off to get the team this far! You can't take this from me, Figgins. You can't do this!"

"Ken, Ken! Just calm down," Will tried to grab the man and pull him back down into his seat.

"Get the fuck off me, Schuester! Don't you fucking touch me!" Ken slapped Will's hands away.

"I'm just trying to help you, Ken. You need to relax and-" He peered at his friend, examining his eyes as they flickered back and forth between their natural colour and a strange milky colour. "And maybe see a doctor, you really don't look well."

"This is none of your fucking business, Schuester! If you don't stay out I will rip-"

"Silence!" Principal Figgins bellowed from across the room. "I will not have violence in my school, especially not between my faculty members! You are supposed to set a good example to the children, not act like them!"

The two men drew back from each other, mumbling apologies as they sat back down. Will continued to watch Ken out of the corner of his eye. So, when the football coach balled his hand up into a tight fist and crushed his whistle into tiny pieces, only he saw. As Figgins launched back into the meeting, the veins that had been popping out prominently on Ken's neck and arms disappeared and he let out a shaky breath.

"...We have also had multiple children and staff calling in sick after they were caught in the storm. I believe there is some sort of virus going around the school, so if you do not feel well then it is better to be safe than sorry. Just stay at home until you feel better. I can't have another pandemic like the Chicken Pox Outbreak of 2004," Figgins shuddered, scratching himself subconsciously. "Anyway, hopefully the school will be repaired and as good as new in a few weeks, just in time for the end of the semester."

When Figgins finally left, the staff lounge broke out in conversation again. Will turned back to Ken.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that your boys won't get to go to Nationals, I know you've been working overtime with them-"

Ken cut him off. "I don't need your pity, Schuester. I don't need anything from you. So stay the fuck out!"He scraped his chair back and stormed out, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could.

Will stared after him, "What the-"

"Ahh I see my nefarious plan is already working. Outstanding."

He turned to find Sue Sylvester looming over him. "What are you talking about, Sue? You'd better not have done anything to Ken!"

"Ken? No, of course not! Other than the fact that he's a disgusting, greasy, idiot of a man with no sense of personal hygiene or manners and has the skill of a deaf, blind, disabled hippo when it comes to football, I have nothing against him." Sue bent down until she was face to face with Will. "You, on the other hand, I despise with a burning passion."

"You're not _still _on this, are you, Sue? I had nothing to do with that and you know it." He pushed his chair back and stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

"I will have my revenge, Schuester! Mark my words! You will feel my wrath and beg for forgiveness!" she yelled after him as he hurried to the door. "YOU! WILL! BEG!"

The window panes rattled, the lights flickered and everyone in the room clamped their hands over their ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. It was like an icy gale, it was everywhere swirling around them, cutting through them, making their whole bodies vibrate. Will was blown face first into the door, flattened and held there as if by an invisible hand. He struggled but it was too strong.

When the noise finally died away, Will fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. "What the fuck was that?" He looked up at Sue.

"I-It... I don't know what you're talking about, William. Now get up, you're making the place look untidy," she stepped round him, yanked the door open and disappeared without another word.

Will looked around at the other staff members. They all had the exact same look on their faces as him. The stunned silence and terrified glances were quickly covered up though, as stuttered conversations began again.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Will muttered as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

* * *

"Come on! Go, go, go!" Ken stood on the sidelines of the football pitch as his team ran drills. "Faster, come on, move it! We'll show Figgins who deserves to go to the finals!"

He watched, a frown prominent on his face, for a while longer before finally losing it and slamming his clipboard to the floor. "No, no, no! It's pass, dodge, pass, sprint, turn, kick, how can you mess that up? How is it even possible to be this idiotic?"

Suddenly, he stopped screaming and just froze, hands clenched into fists, breathing heavily. The team looked at each other.

"Umm Coach? Are you okay?" Finn moved towards him.

"Yeah, you don't look good. Maybe we should all just go home; I got a girl waitin' for me anyway so-"

"Shut up!" Ken roared, startling Puck into silence. "Just shut up and get back to the drills! All of you!"

"It was only a suggestion, no need to flip out, dude," Puck grumbled, putting his helmet back on.

"What was that, Puckerman? Did you have something to say to me?"

"Uh no, Coach."

"Really? Because it sounded like you had a problem." Ken marched out onto the pitch until he was nose to nose with the boy.

Puck recoiled slightly, swallowing hard.

"If you have a problem with me, Puckerman, you need to spit it out before I have to beat it out of you!"

"Uh Coach? Maybe you should calm dow-"

"What was that, Hudson?" He rounded on Finn.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all, Coach," Finn stepped back quickly and Ken focused in on Puck again.

"Well, Puckerman? Did you have something to say? I doubt it because that thick skull of yours makes it near impossible for anything to get in, never mind out!"

Puck blinked as Ken roared at him, spittle hitting him in the face. He ripped his helmet off and pushed it into Ken's arms.

"Y'know what? Fuck this. And fuck you!" Puck pushed his way through the watching football players and strode away across the pitch.

"Get back here right now, Puckerman! I'm not finished with you, you little shit!"

"Uh Coach? What about practice?"

Ken didn't stop or answer.

"Uhh... I guess practice is... over?" Finn looked around at his teammates. "Yeah, practice is over. Hit the showers, guys. Seriously. You need to; I could smell you from across the pitch."

Mike punched him in the arm. "I think maybe it was just you that you were smelling, dude."

"No, really, I could smell them. I can still smell Puck, maybe I should have a talk with him, you know, as team captain? I mean, hygiene's important, right?"

Mike and Matt exchanged glances.

"Whatever you say, _Captain_," Mike grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him off quickly, leaving Finn on his own in the middle of the pitch.

"I think I need to have a talk with you two as well!" He frowned, sniffing himself. "It's definitely not me." He shrugged and set off to the changing rooms.

* * *

Puck leant against the back of the school, his football uniform bundled up in his arms. He scowled at it, wadding it up tighter and pulling his arm back to throw it.

"Hey!"

The boy's head whipped round to see Coach Tanaka stalking towards him.

"Fuck off."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said fuck off. I'm so not in the mood for this bullshit right now so just fuck off," Puck made to throw the uniform again.

"HEY!"

Puck pushed himself away from the wall and squared up to the quickly approaching man. "You want this so badly? Okay, here!" He chucked the uniform at the Coach as hard as he could.

Ken caught it but didn't stop. "You little shit-" his head jerked to one side, halting him for a second. "You good-for-nothing, loud-mouthed piece of shit-" his head jerked again and his breathing got shallower, his voice deepening all of a sudden. "I spent my life on you, training you, trying to win- but you don't give a shit, you've never given a shit-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Puck backed away but Ken was gaining on him with each step.

"You're worthless, a waste of space, the world would be a better place without you in it-" Ken was almost on top of him. "I will kill y-"

Puck swung at him with everything he had, his fist smashing into Ken's cheek, whipping his head to one side. They both froze. Suddenly a low growl erupted from the Coach's throat and he lunged at Puck.

The boy yelped in surprise as he was buried under the weight of the man; he struggled against him, punching and kicking as hard as he could. But the sheer force of the attack meant all he could really do was flail. He felt nails digging into his bare arms, drawing blood, teeth clamping down onto his shoulder; a knee caught him right in the groin but it only made him renew his efforts to escape.

A thought crossed his mind.

_If I can just wriggle out of his grip..._

The boy felt a strange tingling sensation ripple through his body, his skin was on fire and everything hurt, like his limbs were tied to four dogsleds and someone had yelled 'mush'. He cried out as the pain got worse. He had almost completely forgotten about Ken, it was all he could do to stay conscious.

Then the pain stopped, his head cleared and, surprisingly, Puck found he'd never felt better. All of a sudden he remembered Ken. His instincts took over and he thrashed and flailed and wriggled as hard as he could against the huge man. After what seemed like an eternity, he was free. Puck didn't waste time; he was off, away round the school towards the front gate.

He could hear Ken snorting and snarling behind him and kept going. Suddenly he rounded the corner and found Finn, Mike and Matt looming over him.

"Thank fuck it's you! We have to get out of here right now, Coach Tanaka's gone crazy!"

"Holy fuck!"

The three boys jumped backwards, scurrying away from him.

"Hey! What the fuck are you dickheads doin'? Didn't you hear me?"

"Do you think it's poisonous?"

"I don't think I want to let it bite me so we can find out!"

"I'll get a stick or something; maybe we can frighten it- Coach?"

Puck turned to see a bloodied Ken stalking towards them, his eyes fixed on the other three boys this time. He'd had the same look in his strange milky eyes when he'd attacked Puck... Ken charged, running at them as fast as he could.

Puck's instincts kicked in and he dove straight at the man's legs, wrapping himself around them as tight as he could. Ken toppled, landing face first with a sickening crunch on the concrete ground. Mike had already disappeared so the other two boys followed in his wake.

"Hey, wait up-"

There was that tingling sensation; it surged through his body closely followed by that white hot fire and pain. Puck couldn't stop himself crying out again. It stopped a few moments later and Puck wasted no time in taking off after his friends.

He rounded the corner of the school just in time to see Matt and Finn skid to a halt by a group of kids. He glanced behind him before heading over to them. He needed to warn them.

"...it just lunged at the Coach, it was the weirdest thing!"

"We just turned and ran, what else were we supposed to do?"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Puck pushed into the group, gasping for breath as everyone turned to look at him.

"Man, are you okay? You look terrible," Finn rested a hand on Puck's shoulder. His hand came away bloodied.

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened?" Mike pushed the sleeve of Puck's t-shirt up to reveal the bite mark the Coach had left there.

The mohawked boy straightened up and looked around him. The group was made up of the three Cheerios, the three football players and the five losers from the week before.

"Fuckin' shut up and listen! Coach Tanaka's fuckin' lost it, he attacked me, he tried to fuckin' kill me!"

"You're such a fuckin' pussy, Puckerman! We all heard what happened on the football field, you got yelled at an' humiliated so now you're makin' up some bullshit story to make yourself feel like less of a baby," Santana rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails.

"No, I'm fuckin' not! You guys saw him, he was fuckin' crazy, he went for you, didn't he?" Puck turned to his friends, who all stared at him wide eyed.

Mike frowned. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I was there, dumbass! I grabbed him, remember, I fuckin' tripped him and you lot high tailed it outta there!"

The three boys exchanged looks.

"No, man, all we saw was the Coach coming at us and then this snake just lunged right at his legs, it was fucking weird!"

"But... a snake... not possible..." Puck's mouth opened and closed as the group of kids watched.

"Puck's right, we should probably go before Coach Tanaka wakes up and comes after him again," Brittany nodded firmly, tugging a confused Santana with her towards the front gates.

"Yeah, we need to- hey, wait! How did you know I was gonna say that? I never-"

Puck was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of something metallic and heavy being dragged across the ground. The familiar shuffling and grunting made the blood freeze in his veins. He turned slowly. Ken emerged round the corner of the school, moving slowly towards them, his face was a mess of blood and saliva.

"Fuck." Puck swallowed hard. "Everyone just back away slowly, okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with his eyes? That's not normal," Artie rolled himself backwards a little too fast and ran over Tina's feet.

She jumped back with a yelp, a curse quickly following it.

Ken's head jerked towards her, his eyes locked on.

"Fuckin' shut up, just be fuckin' quiet!"

"He wants to kill you, Puck," Brittany's quiet voice piped up. "He wants to kill all of us..."

"Yeah, you think?"

"He really, really hates you, Puck."

Ken's head jerked again and his eyes settled on Brittany this time.

"Shut the fuck up, Britt, for Christ's sake!" Santana edged towards the blonde, reaching for her hand.

"Okay, on the count of three, everyone run. Just fuckin' run as fast as you can," Puck kept backing up, the rest of the kids following his example. "One..."

Ken switched targets, his eyes fixed on Puck again.

"...two..."

Puck had barely finished the word when Brittany started moving. She dashed forward, yelling at Ken. Everything happened at once then.

Ken sprinted right at Brittany, the metal pipe he'd been dragging held above his head, ready to swing... Santana lunged forwards after the blonde, her face a mask of fear. Puck, instead of fleeing like he'd planned to; found himself heading right for Ken. The rest of the kids were sent into a panic driven frenzy.

Santana could see Ken getting closer and closer to Brittany, that lead pipe held ready – ready to smash down on the blonde's skull, caving it in, pummeling the life out of her... she pushed the thoughts from her head and put on a final burst of speed, her arms stretched out towards the girl... she could see it though. She knew she wouldn't get there in time; Brittany was just too far away. She was going to die and it would be all Santana's fault.

Ken swung, the pipe arched down towards the blonde girl's head. Santana could already feel the pain coursing through her; feel the tears stinging her eyes.

_It can't end like this! _

"Brittany!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I promise not to leave you stranded too long, chapter 5 is already in progress! Lemmie know what you guys thought, I always try my best to get back to you cos I love getting reviews, they make my week.**

**Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Just a quick chapter to tide you over while I get my Uni work done (read: started), have no fear, chapter six is already well under way and there will be plenty of blood and violence in that chapter =) so something to look forward to. **

**In this chapter, you get to see Santana's power as well as hints at the powers of a few of the other kids, see if you can work them all out ;) lemmie know what you guess. Oh and sorry about another cliffhanger at the end of this, I'm very bad with them XD**

**Thank you very much to my awesome beta, Becca for all her hard work =) you rock.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much blood shed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the ever growing mound of Uni assignments *sigh***

* * *

Chapter Five

Santana skidded to a halt right behind Brittany, her eyes squeezed tight shut, hardly daring to breathe as she waited for that sickening crunch she knew was coming...all that reached her ears, though, was silence. There were no traffic sounds, no birds singing, no airplanes overhead, no terrified screams and most of all, there was no sickening crunch.

She snapped her eyes open and looked about. Everything had stopped. It was like someone had hit the pause button on life. She stretched out her hand, her finger tips brushing Brittany's shoulder. The girl didn't move. She looked over at the other kids, all frozen mid-panic, like they were in the midst of the world's most dramatic game of musical statues.

"What the fuck is goin' on here? How the fuck is this happenin'?" she spun on the spot, looking for... something, she wasn't sure what. "Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I've finally fuckin' lost it an' I'm locked up in some nut house somewhere an' this is all just in my fucked up head! Or..." she stopped and turned back to Brittany.

She moved round until she was next to her. Santana stared up at the blonde, her brave, beautiful Brittany, and saw no trace of fear on her face. All she saw was determination.

"Or maybe I'm dead. Maybe he killed us, all of us, an' this is Hell." She cupped the girl's face gently, brushing a thumb over her warm cheek. "My own personal Hell..." Santana retracted her hand and gritted her teeth. "That can't be right. Britt's never done anythin' - she's the one good thing, the one pure thing in this whole fuckin' world. You can't do this to her, you fucktard! I won't fuckin' let you!" She wasn't exactly sure who she was yelling at but if anyone was listening they had to do something. It couldn't end like this, not for Brittany.

Santana shook her head, the palms of her hands pressed to her temples. "No, that can't be it. That can't be fuckin' it. I won't believe it. I just... I need to think..." she looked back up at the blonde, her eyes taking in every little detail of her perfect face. "Why the hell did you do it, Britt? You can't have known about... about this, whatever this is," she threw her arms wide. "So why... why am I talkin' to a statue? Fuck's sake." She turned to look at Ken, frozen mid-swing, the pipe inches from Brittany's head. "You're one crazy fucker, Coach. Not to mention ugly! Jeez!"

She peered at the man closely, taking in his milky white eyes, the veins that stood up thick as rope on his arms and neck, the spittle frozen half way out of his mid-roar mouth. She shuddered and turned from him.

"An' you! What the fuck did you think you were gonna do all the way over here?" she stormed over to Puck, he was mid-stride, face frozen in panic.

Santana moved to stand in front of him. She brushed her finger tips along the lines of worry and terror carved into his features. "I know. I wasn't close enough either. But I... I think maybe... I've got a chance to change it..."

She spun on her heels and returned to where Brittany stood, eye to eye with Ken. She looked them both up and down, circling them slowly. She gave Ken a push but he didn't move, so she leant hard against him, whacked at him, shoved, tackled and damn near broke her back trying to get him to move, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Fuck." Santana sat panting on the ground looking up at the two of them. "How the fuck am I supposed to... Oh. I'm so fuckin' stupid! Of course!" She jumped to her feet and tried Brittany instead.

She found she could pick the blonde up quite easily, but with her being so rigid it was still hard work moving her. Santana managed to lug the girl a few feet to the left of Ken so that when time re-started he'd just keep on going.

"_If_ time re-starts," she muttered. "I don't know how the fuck this thing works!" she glanced about herself, eyes settling on the other frozen kids.

She strode over to them and examined them closely, one by one - who knew when she'd get the opportunity again. Kurt's mouth was open, mid-girlish scream no doubt, and he was clutching at Mercedes, who seemed to have been way ahead of the game as she was in the process of hauling him off in the opposite direction from the inevitable carnage. Santana stepped nearer to the boy with a frown; he seemed to have an aura around him... She reached out a hand but stopped suddenly and shook her head.

"I'm seeing things now."

Tina had the same idea as Mercedes; she had already wheeled Artie around and had been heading for the school gate when everything froze. Santana peered at the girl. Tina wasn't screaming or staring at Ken and Brittany like the others, she was focused on Artie, her jaw clenched and face set in concentration. Artie, in turn, looked unsure and slightly confused, his head half turned to his friend.

Finn caught her eye then. He had hardly moved a muscle, hardly even reacted to Ken. He had just cocked his head and seemed to be listening to something... Santana rolled her eyes at him, "Dumbass." She made sure to elbow him in the ribs as she walked past.

Mike had been frozen in mid air; he had already been running at full pelt when everything stopped. Santana crouched down and waved her hand in the gap between his feet and the ground. "That's seriously fuckin' cool," she straightened up and came face to face with a terrified Matt. Mike had been heading right at him, arms outstretched. Matt had seen him coming and was reaching for him too...

Santana sighed and turned from the boys, her eyes landing on the last two members of their weird group of misfits, "Hmm... seems the Unholy Trinity have more than one secret." Quinn and Rachel, their expressions fixed in fear, had reached out and found each other's hand - their fingers wound together tight. Rachel's free hand had hold of Quinn's sleeve and was tugging her backwards with her, away from the thick of things.

The Latina leant close to Quinn, her lips at her ear and whispered, "It'll be our secret, Q, I promise. After all," she looked back over at Brittany and smiled. "You've been keepin' mine for years."

Something moved out of the corner of her eye catching Santana's attention then. It seemed things were starting to unfreeze, slowly at first but as she darted through the crowd of kids towards Brittany time started again. She wasn't quite fast enough in getting past Ken to the blonde and he caught her a glancing blow to the side of the head with the pipe. She spun, skidding to the side as Ken rushed past, and crumpled.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Santana!"

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you though****t, I always love to hear from you guys =)**

**Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: You have no idea how sorry I am for not getting this to you before now, guys! Firstly, not entirely my fault, I had it written and sent to Becca months ago but she was busy with Uni assignments too so it's more the circumstances that buggered it up =/ plus I've had my better half staying with me the last month and a half so I've been pretty caught up with her! But anyway, I am still sorry for leaving you all hanging like that, it was a terribly mean cliffhanger to leave you on! **

**But have no fear, this is a nice long chapter for you now =) AND! You get to learn about a few more of the kid's powers ;) see if you can guess them all before I spell it out for you in later chapters.**

**Anywho, thanks to Becca for being awesome and catching all the stupid mistakes I make! You rock =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: this story contains adult language, violence, much blood shed, possible sex and those of the homosexual persuasion. You can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, except the piece of paper from my Uni that says I graduated with First Class Honours! Yeah, I did XD**

* * *

Chapter Six

The kids skidded to a halt, all eyes on the blonde as she rushed to Santana. Brittany knelt beside her, hands shaking as she rolled the girl over carefully. Her hand came away bloody.

"No..." she pulled the girl to her, cradling her in her arms, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Ken wheeled around and came at them again. A snarl ripped from his throat as he raised the pipe a second time.

"No!" Brittany's head jerked up, her furious gaze landing on Ken and stopping him in his path.

The man dropped the pipe and fell to his knees, clutching his head. He groaned in agony as Brittany stared at him. Suddenly, Ken was gone, tackled into the ground by Puck. Mike was next in the fray; he zipped past Ken, giving him a swift kick in the chest as he struggled to his feet.

Ken threw Puck off him and righted himself as more of the kids joined the fight. Artie found himself with his arms wrapped round the man's neck, hanging on for dear life as Tina stared between him and his wheelchair in confusion. Ken flailed at them, snapping and clawing at anyone who came near him. He raked Mike across the arm with his nails drawing blood, grabbed a handful of Mercedes' hair and managed to buck Artie off his back and hurl him at Finn and Matt. The boys caught him but landed in a heap on the ground.

The shouts and cries of the kids mixing with the snarling and growling of Ken brought the noise to an almost deafening level. The man caught Quinn by the ponytail and yanked her towards him, wrapping a thick, beefy arm around her neck and squeezing. The girl clawed at his arm, her face turning red as he cut off her wind pipe. Just as everything started to go black he let go and she stumbled forward, falling to her knees and clutching her throat as she gulped down air.

The snarling and growling had stopped; now there was nothing but the panting of terrified kids. All eyes fell on the small brunette stood over Ken, bloody pipe in hand. Rachel dropped the pipe and dashed to Quinn's side.

"Are you okay? Let me have a look. Please."

The blonde girl eyed her suspiciously but nodded, taking her hands away from her throat. Rachel peered at her closely, her fingertips brushing over the smooth skin of Quinn's neck and lingering on her jaw. The brunette cleared her throat, embarrassed, and took her hand away.

"You're okay," Rachel stood up, offering a hand to Quinn, who accepted and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Is... Is he dead?" Kurt shuffled towards Ken, who lay motionless on the ground, blood seeping from a dent in his head.

Puck frowned and leant over the man. "I don't-"

Ken moved, his hand grabbed Puck's foot and he snarled, spitting furiously at the boy. The kids jumped, scurrying backwards instinctually as Ken started to pull himself up. Puck's instincts had other ideas though. The boy stomped down on Ken as hard as he could.

"I. AM. NOT. WORTHLESS!" Each word was punctuated with a stomp to the head until finally, Ken lay still.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Tina clamped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, concentrating on not throwing up.

"Y-You just killed our Football Coach!" Finn had Artie in his arms but seemed to have forgotten as he stared at the bloody mess that was Ken Tanaka.

"Shut the fuck up. He was gonna fuckin' kill us and I didn't see you steppin' up to save us all!" Puck turned from the body, heading for a patch of grass by the gate to try and wipe the blood off his boots.

"What the fuck are we going to do now? We can't just leave him here!"

As they all started arguing amongst themselves, Quinn crossed to where Brittany still sat holding Santana, whispering to her softly.

"Brittany?" she bent down in front of the two girls and laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Britt-"

"Tell me she's going to be okay, Quinn, please. She has to be okay! She shouldn't have been there, she should have been safe!" Brittany babbled through her tears. "I don't even know how this happened, Q! She saved me. I never meant for this to happen, not to her, not to my San. Please, Q, tell God to give her back right now!"

Quinn clenched her jaw tight, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, and moved to wrap her arms round Brittany. All she could do was shush the girl quietly; she couldn't bring herself to lie to her. Her eyes met a pair of soft brown ones that were watching her from across the way. Rachel hesitated a moment before crossing to them.

"Brittany? Can you let go of Santana for a second?"

The blonde only held on tighter, shaking her head furiously. Rachel looked to Quinn for help.

"Rachel's here to help San, okay? But you have to let go for just a second, Britt. I promise she won't hurt her," Quinn slipped her own hands into Brittany's as she let go of the Latina.

Rachel leant over Santana, listening for signs of life. When she couldn't hear anything she pressed two fingers firmly to the girl's neck. She jerked her hand back, she'd gotten an electric shock or... something. She shrugged it off and felt for Santana's pulse again. "She's alive." She murmured, looking up at Quinn and Brittany. "She's alive! She's just unconscious at the moment. We should probably get her to a hospital though, just to be safe- oof!"

Brittany had launched herself at Rachel, wrapping the girl in a rib cracking hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rachel smiled as the girl let her go and went back to Santana, clutching the girl's hand and whispering the good news to her.

Quinn let out the breath she'd been holding, "Thank fuck. I'll go get the car, look after them for me, will you? I'll only be a minute," she directed the question at Rachel surprising the girl.

"Uh... y-yes, of course, sure," Rachel blushed.

Quinn started towards where her car was parked, but Finn stopped her. "Where are you going? You can't leave at a time like this, we have to figure out what we're gonna do with the Coach!"

"Coach Tanaka's dead, Finn. He's not going anywhere. Santana, on the other hand, is alive and bleeding. She needs to go to the hospital right now."

Finn caught her arm as she started walking again. "We're all in this, we have to stick together now and figure out what to do with the body as a team."

"We're not a team, Finn! We're twelve fucking unlucky kids who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all. Now let go of me."

"Quinn!" Rachel called over to her, motioning for her to come back. "She's awake!"

The blonde shrugged Finn's hand off and ran back to her friends. The rest of the kids crowded round them, peering down at the two blondes as they helped the Latina to sit up. She looked terrible; there was a substantial gash on her forehead, running down the right temple almost to her ear. Blood was still seeping out of it, staining her hair an even darker colour and dripping down her face onto her Cheerios' jacket.

"If there was ever a time for aspirin it would be now, people, so hand it over." Santana buried her head in her hands as everyone rooted through their bags. When she'd swallowed the tablets and let Brittany bundle up her own Cheerios jacket and use it to put pressure on her cut, Santana looked up at the concerned faces around her. "So... how'd it go? I hope you lot didn't screw it up too much."

The crowd parted to reveal Ken's lifeless, bloody body thirty feet away.

"For fuck's sake. You didn't half make a fuckin' mess," she sighed and let Brittany and Quinn help her slowly to her feet. "And exactly what the fuck are we gonna do with the ugly fucker now?" she looked at the others but no one answered. "Great. Just fuckin' great."

"We're gonna hide him in one of the lockers in school 'cuz Artie's dad's gonna turn up in a few minutes and bust our asses," Mercedes spoke up, quietly at first but then with more certainty.

"How do you-"

"Then we're gonna come back later tonight when it's dark and we're gonna bury his dead ass in the woods outside of Lima. Any questions? No? Good. Let's move before we all get caught," she turned and headed over to Ken.

When no one followed she just yelled over her shoulder, "Now!"

* * *

Night had fallen a few hours ago, light blue and white changing to a dark blue and now a deep black as midnight approached. Three cars pulled into the car park of William McKinley High School: one stayed at the front of the school, headlights and engine off, all eyes on the road, as the other two headed round and parked by the back entrance.

Eight kids climbed out as flashlights flickered on. Puck held a two-way radio and spoke into it softly. "Look-Out, this is the Trash Collector, do you read me? Over."

There was a soft crackle then Artie's voice came over the radio. "Trash Collector, this is Look-Out, I read you loud and clear. Over."

Santana sighed loudly. "You're a fuckin' dumbass, Puck. Can we get movin' already?"

Puck held up a hand to stop her and spoke into the radio again. "Copy that. How's it lookin' at your end? Over."

"It's all quiet up here, nothing to report so far but we'll keep our eyes peeled for you. Over."

"Roger that. Keep chatter to a minimum unless it's urgent, I'll let you know when we're on our way back to you. Over." Puck was about to hook the radio back onto his belt when it crackled again.

"Just hurry the hell up and get the body, Puckerman! There's a cop car heading this way in an hour and we need to be long gone by then!" Mercedes snapped at him. "Don't make me come over there and whoop your ass, 'cuz you know I'll do it!"

"Alright, okay, chill! We're goin' now! And you forgot to say 'over'. Over."

"I'll give you 'over' in a minute, Puckerman! Just get moving! ...Over."

Puck smirked and hooked the radio to his belt. He took another from his jacket pocket and handed it to Quinn. "You four stay out here, get the trunk open and everythin' ready. Me and the guys'll go collect us some trash."

Quinn opened the trunk of her car and handed a folded up sheet of plastic and a roll of duct tape to Finn, who followed Puck, Mike and Matt inside the school.

When they'd disappeared, the girls set about lining the trunk of Quinn's car with another giant sheet of plastic. After a few minutes, Santana slipped away from the little group. She staggered around the corner of the school and leant against the wall.

"Fuck." She slid down until she was sat on the cold, hard ground with her head in her hands. "Fuck, my head..." she grit her teeth and choked back a sob as the pain from her wound radiated outward through her entire body.

Back round at the cars, Brittany's head shot up and she looked about them. "Did you guys hear something?"

"No, why?" Quinn looked about them.

"I just thought I heard..."

"What?"

"Santana... I thought I heard her yell..." Brittany cocked her head to listen for a moment. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't leave without us." She trotted off into the darkness, the beam from her flashlight darting about wildly.

"Brittany, wait! We're supposed to-" Rachel started after the tall blonde but Quinn pulled her back.

"Just leave her. We need to get this done anyway."

Rachel glanced after Brittany once more before nodding and ripping off a piece of duct tape for Quinn.

* * *

"San? San, are you okay?" Brittany rushed to her friend's side and knelt down. "Please talk to me, San!"

Santana dashed the tears from her eyes and looked up at Brittany with a smile. "I'm fine, Britt, don't worry, okay?"

"You can't lie to me; I could hear you from the car."

"What?"

"You were yelling, San. You're in pain; I can hear you swearing in your head." Brittany wiped her friend's tears away gently with her thumbs and bent to kiss her.

"You-You can hear me?"

Brittany nodded. "You told me your dad took care of your head, San. You said it was all better now."

"It-It is."

"Then why does it still hurt so much?"

"The pain killers aren't workin' so well, that's all, Britt, you have a power?" Santana brushed Brittany's hair back from her face.

The blonde beamed and nodded. "Can I show you?" she watched Santana anxiously as the girl thought.

"Okay."

Brittany leant her forehead against Santana's and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused herself entirely on the other girl. A minute went by in silence then she suddenly kissed the Latina.

Santana was about to pull away and tell the girl that, unfortunately, that wasn't a power, and that she didn't need to make up excuses to kiss her when something happened. Brittany moved back slightly and seemed to take something with her from Santana.

The Latina's eyes snapped open; they were both bathed in red as a beam of it steadily streamed from Santana's open mouth to Brittany's. Suddenly, the blonde fell backwards, landing heavily on the ground, the connection between them broken and leaving them in the dark again.

"Holy fuck..."

Neither girl moved as they tried to catch their breath.

"Britt?"

"Yeah, San?" The blonde sounded tired.

Santana fumbled for her flashlight and shone it about until it fell on her friend. She crawled over to her, finding the other flashlight and flicking it on as she did. "How the hell did you do that, Britt? That was... that was unreal!"

Brittany chuckled weakly. "I wasn't sure it would work, I've only been able to cause pain before now." She let Santana help her to her feet and they headed back around to the cars. "How's your head?"

The brunette opened her mouth to reply but then froze. Now that she thought about it, her head didn't hurt nearly half as much as before. She grinned at her friend. "It's much better now, Britt, thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips but pulled back when she winced. "Britt? What is it?"

"It's nothing, I just... I guess I didn't think this all the way through," she rubbed her forehead, massaging her temples with her fingertips as her head throbbed with pain. "No wonder you were yelling in your head, San."

"Fuck. Okay, you have to put it back into me, Britt," Santana tugged her to a halt. "Come on, do the red streamy light thing again!"

"No," Brittany pulled away and kept on towards the outlines of Rachel and Quinn ahead of them. "I just have to find somewhere else to put it..."

Just then the four boys appeared carrying a long, plastic-wrapped shape between them. Brittany focused on the shape as hard as she could. A second later, she felt the pain disappear and she sighed with relief. But a few feet ahead of her, the body jerked and the four boys dropped it with a yell.

"Holy fuck!"

"Did you guys feel that too?"

"Of course we fuckin' felt it, dipshit!"

"We wouldn't have dropped it otherwise, Finn!"

They all bent down for a closer look at the body, their flashlights focused on it. All of a sudden, there was a crackle and a voice came from Puck's crotch area making the boys jump again.

"What's going on over there? We heard yelling!" Kurt sounded worried.

Brittany sidled over and unhooked the two-way radio from Puck's belt. "It's okay, Kurt, I just made Coach Tanaka move and the boys got scared and dropped him." She handed the radio back to Puck who just stared at her with a mixture of confused disbelief and annoyance.

"You did what to whom? Wait, never mind. Just please hurry up!" The radio fell silent.

"What the fuck, Brittany? You don't just make a dead guy move for shits and giggles!"

"I didn't," the blonde shrugged at Puck. "I made him move because my head hurt."

Puck's mouth opened and closed wildly as he looked at the others.

"Just drop it, Puckerman and get the fuckin' body in the fuckin' car so we can get the fuck outta here!" Santana gave the body a kick before grabbing Brittany by the hand and going to sit in the car with her.

The boys exchanged a look but quickly picked the body up again and carried it to the trunk of Quinn's car.

"Umm Puck?" Quinn elbowed the boy in the ribs to get his attention.

"What now? This is fuckin' heavy, could you hurry up and move so we can put the Coach in the trunk and go?" He huffed out a breath and hiked the body up higher.

"That's just it," she shared a look with Rachel before stepping back from the car. "I don't think he'll fit!"

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you though****t, I always love to hear from you guys =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
